buffythevampireslayerandangelfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Osnirod
Biography Primordium Age During the Primordium Age Osnirod cared little for ruling it's own domain and instead focused on battling other demons. He was among the first to oppose the rising tide that was humanity. Not to ensure the continued existence of his race and rule but for the simple pleasure of combat. Over the course of the thousand year war the Blood God's foes continued to flea, making the Lord of Red unable to truly reach the depths of his blood lust. So he created two sons from his own being. In doing so he created two superior demons; sons that would forever be at his side fighting with or against him, but at the great cost of diminishing his own powers. At some point Osnirod was sealed in a dimension devoid of life by blood magic. His sons likewise suffered a similar fate. Blood magic mixed with the taint of humanity infected his sons, warping them into immortal undead vampires. Proudly he watched on from his cell as one son fought on only to be dusted and sent to Hell while the other vanished into a dimensional rift of it's own creation. Physical appearance As a shapeshifter Osnirod the Defiler's mythology was covered in tall tales and stories. He is primarily described as a towering inferno of muscle and blood. Standing roughly 400 feet tall with red skin wielding a flaming axe. His lower torso was that of an animal his feet were hoofed. Two massive leathery wings grew in place of his shoulder blades, capable of eclipsing mountains and villages. Personality Osnirod's most defining trait of his persona was his insatiable drive to spill blood and take lives. When denied the chance to engage in constant slaughter during the Rise of Man, ''the ''Blood God entered an almost uncontrollably rage and turned on his demon brothers and sisters, extinguishing their lives to satisfy his sheer need for carnage. This inability as well as the Old Ones' need to kill is the very reason why no demon has tried to free him from his dimensional prison out of fear his blood lust has fully and completed driven him insane(er), to the point he would slaughter every being in their dimension to curb his battle lust for a time. However over the course of his lengthy lifespan Osnirod began to long for companionship, leading him into developing Flesh Magic to satiate this new feeling, with which he used to create two sons for whom who would eternally fight alongside or against. Powers and abilities Osnirod was arguably the most powerful and feared of the Old Ones. His pure blood lineage offered him greater physical power, stamina and speed when compared to other demons. During the final years battling against humanity in the Primordium Age he demonstrated his physical might at fighting off entire armies of mortals, casting them miles away with a single swing of his axe or beat of his wings. Aside from his skills as a warrior he was also a mighty sorcerer having created and mastered Flesh Magic, earning him the title of Blood God. He worked many spells over the course of his life, some of which were used to create his sons Azaniel and Rolxezabiel. Ironically the same magic used in their creation was used to turn both Zabiel and Niel into undead vampires. Category:Old One